in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: An AKEE Finale
Some crazy stuff has been going on in the world, all due to the AK-O-Lantern never getting his revenge. His plans to finish off the explorers that tried to feed him are shifting into place! Alternately, Shadow the Hedgehog has stolen all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds, and plans to use them for evil! Plus, Dr. Stitch has been experimenting with some menacing inventions to not only destroy Fluff, but take over the world as well! Can the heroes stop them? Cast and Crew * Private Pepperoni * Spaceman * Fluff * Dr. Stitch * Shadow the Hedgehog * Kirby * The Haunted AK-O-Lantern * Bandanna Dee A Firey Inferno AK-O-Lantern: 'Ugh... Hungry... can't eat any more zombies... or rock candy... (Spits out a candy ruby) When did I eat THAT?! My hunger is all because of those INVADERS! I need a bite to eat! '''Zombie: '''Brainz... Sukhibur..... ''The AK-O-Lantern inhales the zombie 'AK-O-Lantern: '... AHA! (His head sets a blue inferno) I'LL HAUNT THEM DOWN, and at the final moment, I'll incinerate them! Hehe! Hahah! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *Cough*Cough* ''Eh, blasted browncitus. A Menacing Plan to end them ALL ''Dr. Stitch is seen sleeping, and snoring a couple of times. 'Dr. Stitch: '''WUH! Aw crap! You know... I think I'll take over the world today, and destroy Fluff! '''Fluff-Bot: '''But sir... It's leg day. '''Dr. Stitch: '''NO! It's FOOT day... and you know all evil plans ignore the schedule. ''Dr. Stitch pulls out a list of evil plans 'Dr. Stitch: '''Space Laser Cannon... No... Giant Mech Suit... Training for being a villain... Inter-Dimensional laser... Not a chance! I got it! Capture all of the woodland critters and trap them in machines! No wait... ''Hours of plan searching later. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Cloning Machine + Robotize.... YES! THE BEST PLANS ALWAYS INVOLVE ROBOTS! ''After hours of work, and cloning Dr. Stitch, and Roboticizing them all to give them bazooka arms, or jet-pack backs, and much more. 'Dr. Stitch: '''These robots are made from a Titanium Alloy, which makes them able to take a massive amount of damage before exploding, plus they are invincible to electricity, ice, fire, and a lot of other stuff! Watch out Fluff and Kirby... Dr. Stitch is back... and he's more fearsome THAN EVER!! The 7 Chaos Emeralds ''Shadow comes out of a Warp Ring holding the 7 Chaos Emeralds. '''Shadow: Finally I have all of the 7 Chaos Emeral- Dr. Stitch flies by taking them all. Dr. Stitch: Thanks for the rocks, Edgy! Shadow: What are you going to do with them. Dr. Stitch: '''Take over the world from an undying revenge against my brother. '''Shadow: '''So your planning for revenge too, huh? That's what I'm doing as well! '''Dr. Stitch: Huh, neat... say, you wouldn't mind helping me? Would you? 'Shadow: '''I'll help you... but at the cost you don't betray me. If you do... you'll regret it. '''Dr. Stitch: '''Yes, yes... I'll regret it! ''Hours later, Shadow and Dr. Stitch are in the lab, powering up the Dr. Stitch Androids, using the 7 Chaos Emeralds. '''Dr. Stitch: '''And if all else fails, we power them up with FIRE! Category:Stories